Love That Transcends Time
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a human made Pikachu named Zack's time is up, he leaves a heartbroken Skitty named Rose behind. However, when he somehow returns months later she learns just how far love's reach can go...POKEMONXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP! Read and enjoy! :D


**Love That Transcends Time...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor am profiting from Pokemon or any other trademarks of Nintendo.

AUTHOR'S NOTES GET: Here we go yet again with another request story! This request is courtesy of justin2019! This is the first time I've done anything for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon so who knows how this will go. However, I believe I will enjoy this since I enjoyed PMD. Now lets get down to business. Takes place during PMD2: Explorers of Time/Darkness.

POKEMONXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE THE PAGE NOW! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD THEN I RECOMMEND YOU GTFO! Also slight spoilers to the endgame of PMD2.

OK! "Spoken sentence" is spoken words, "_Thinking_" is thought if it occurs. Translated Pokespeech does not apply here.

Summary: When a human made Pikachu named Zack's time is up, he leaves a heartbroken Skitty named Rose behind. However, when he somehow returns months later she learns just how far love's reach can go...

* * *

Bang...crash...boom...and so the final blow was struck in the battle between mortals and gods. Primal Dialga was cast down, defeated, by a mere pair of Pokemon, a Pikachu named Zack and a Skitty named Rose, calling themselves Team Dynasty. Although gods cannot be killed, they managed to weaken him enough to install the Time Gears within Temporal Tower, thus restoring the tower and the time stream.

Dialga returned to normal with time rebalanced and thanked them for their bravery before showing them out of the tower. They are now on their way home, just setting down the Rainbow Stoneship. However...Zack has kept a secret from Rose...one that would change their partnership forever.

"Oh man, I thought we were truly goners there during that battle!" Rose said merrily as she stepped back from the controls.

"Yeah...I thought we were too," Zack sighed, staring down at his paw.

Zack was slowly feeling the effects of time correcting...it wouldn't be long before what Dusknoir said would come to pass...

"Eh? You sound...depressed. Anything wrong?" Rose asked as they walked, worried.

"Oh, uh nothings wrong. Nothing at all," Zack said quickly, looking up at Rose.

Zack hated himself for keeping this from Rose. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to hurt her, which he didn't, but he knew if she knew about this she'd hesitate. He has known that she's had feelings for him for a good while now...in fact he'd have to be an idiot not to notice. It still didn't change anything. If the future was to get better, then nothing could be left to chance. It had to be this way...

Rose, however, felt there was something up. She was no fool. Zack was hiding something from her...but what? He sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her...but what could he possibly have to hide? It just didn't make sense to her. She loved him, despite him once being human, and she didn't want anything like a small secret to come between them. She just couldn't help but wonder...but she trusted him. He'd tell her whatever in due time, so she didn't pry.

An hour passed as they finally made their way out of the stoneship. It was sunset and from their vantage point it was truly breathtaking. Skitty was mesmerized by the sight...it was as beautiful if not more so than the sunsets from her home on Sharpedo Cliff. Not only that, but she got to share it with the one she loved. However, there was something wrong...she looked over to Zack. He had tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the sunset and he seemed to be quietly sobbing. She was confused...had he not seen a sunset before? She smiled to herself.

"_Of course he wouldn't have. Where he's from, time doesn't move..._" Rose thought quietly as she walked over to him.

Gently Rose placed a paw on Zack's shoulder. He looked into her eyes, with tears still falling from his own. Suddenly, he lurched forward and hugged her. She laughed slightly, as he seemed to grip her for dear life, and gently pushed him off.

"I know the sunset is beautiful but its not THAT beautiful..." Rose said, trailing off as she glances at it once again.

"It...its not that," Zack muttered, his tears slightly subsiding.

"Then what is it? Something the matter?" Rose said, now starting to worry once again.

Zack clutched one paw with the other, squeezing slightly. The pain from what's happening to him is excruciating. Soon his body would visibly start to break down. Now that the future has changed for the better, HIS future is no more. Yes thats right...he is gradually fading from existence. He shook his head...he had to tell her now...

"Its...its because this...is my last sunset," Zack said with a heavy heart.

Rose was caught off guard by this...she didn't know what to make of what he just said. His last sunset? He had to be joking...though if this was his way of being funny then he has a very lame sense of humor.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rose said shakily.

Zack clutched his heart as he felt the pain reach a climax. Suddenly, Rose's eyes went wide. He started to glow and something like sparkling powder seemed to be rising from his body. Struggling to take in breaths, he knew he had to be quick about this. He took his paws off his chest and took up hers.

"We did what we came to do...we changed the future. That makes me so happy...and yet at the same time so sad too," Zack said, forcing a teary smile as he remembered everything that lead up to now, "Now in time things will be how it should be."

"I-I don't understand," Rose said, her own tears gathering as her own mind began to put the pieces together.

"Unfortunately, that means my future is gone...erased from the time stream," Zack said, his body now slowly fading from the feet upwards, "This means...I will soon cease to exist."

Rose felt like something had ripped out her heart and trampled it until there was nothing left. He was...fading away. Fading away from her. It was all she could take, feeling herself losing control.

"N-no! You...you can't die! I-I won't let you...there has to be a way to save you!" Rose shouted, her tears now flowing freely.

"There's nothing you can do...this is how things are meant to be," Zack said quietly, his feet gone and his lower body starting to go, "I would have told you sooner, but if I had...well it doesn't matter now. You'll just have to trust it was for the best."

"But...but...I don't want you to go...please don't...I...I.." Rose muttered, choking on her words and avoiding his gaze.

"Shhh...you don't have to say anything...I love you too," Zack said, shedding a few more tears as his middle torso begins to fade.

Rose looked up into his eyes once again and saw his look. Zack was telling the truth...he really did love her. She began to sob to herself...the love of her life was fading away and she was powerless to do anything about it. He noticed this and gently placed a paw onto her cheek.

"Please don't be sad...I enjoyed my time here with you and I couldn't bear it if my last memories of you were of you sad," Zack whined, trying to comfort her as his upper torso starts to fade.

Rose cheered up slightly at this. Zack was right...she just couldn't send him off with her sadness. She tried to put on a smile, though forced, as she looked back up at him. He smiled and closed his eyes at this sight.

"Atta girl, thats how I want it," Zack said with a peaceful expression, his upper torso halfway gone, "Soon I won't even be able to talk...please...don't forget about me."

"I-I won't," Rose mumbled in defeat.

"Thank...you," Zack whispered as he leans in, his upper torso nearly completely faded.

Rose shut her eyes as Zack's lips met her own in a light kiss. Tears forced their way out of her closed eyes as she returned it. She didn't know how long they stood when the pressure finally faded from her lips. As she slowly opened her eyes, there was barely a silhouette of a Pikachu visible before it was gone in a fraction of a second. She brought a paw to her lips. There was still a tingle, like electricity, still present but it too faded after a few seconds.

Slowly, Rose turned to the sunset. It was below the horizon now. Sighing as the tears fell, she shuffled along down the path to return to Lapras. She knew she'd have to tell everyone...that both Grovile and Zack were now dead. As she explained what had happened to Lapras, she felt like she'd fall apart. Lapras tried to console her as she took Rose back to her friends on the mainland. It was gonna be a hard thing to get over, but time heals all wounds...right?

-(Time Break)-

A few weeks had passed since that fateful day atop Temporal Tower. Rose reported what had transpired to the guild as well as the entire town. Before long, everyone had heard of the tale of their journey through the Hidden Land and how Zack and Grovile sacrificed themselves to save the world from certain doom, though making her own part in the story sound as small as possible despite her playing as big a roll as the others. Most everyone she met offered their condolences, since they knew how close the team was.

Guild Master Wigglytuff personally extended his thanks to Rose for helping restore time. However, he also offered his own condolences for her loss as well. Zack and Grovile, despite having been a former criminal in this time, were invaluable to this quest and to hear that they have left this world was a great loss to all. He didn't even get to officially clear Grovile's name and that left him with a heavy heart.

Wigglytuff had the guild building's flags flown at half mast in mourning. Even in mourning though, the guild still had its hands full...time had not yet returned to normal though there were signs of improvement. Because of this, there seemed to be no end to the missions to clean up the damage as well as other problems caused by the messed up time/space in those areas. It would be a long while until it would return to how it once was, if ever at all.

Rose accepted all the condolences with an empty smile. They did ease her pain slightly, but it was still there. She used to think something like love was silly...that it'd never happen to her, but now that it had she wished there was no such thing as love. Every day she'd wake up feeling hollow inside...some days she even didn't even want to wake up, though it didn't stop her from doing missions and errands, which she did often to try to get her mind off of Zack.

However, it seemed that every time Rose met someone new they'd somehow recognize her from the stories of their journey, reaching even the remote corners of the world. It seemed that she could never escape the memories and it wrecked her, both physically and mentally. Her performance suffered because of this, her sadness and fatigue from the surge of missions taking its toll. Wigglytuff noticed this and eventually forced her to take some time off.

Rose walked along the forest path on her way home, sunset approaching. There wasn't much to do now that she was "relieved of duty" as it were. As she walked, she remembered the time before Zack came into her life. She wanted to join the guild so badly but, to be honest, she didn't think she was cut out for it. In fact, not many others felt she was cut out for it either seeing as just about everyone she asked refused to form a team with her...well except for this one Bidoof, but as tempting as it was she just didn't like him. It was then she found herself walking along a wooded path feeling let down...though she knew the path well, as it was near the beach Zack washed up on.

It was a total surprise for Rose to have found Zack washed up like that. She knew right away that he didn't feel like a normal Pikachu...and she'd be right in more ways than one. He'd go on to be her partner, forming Team Dynasty, finding his origins, and even saving the world...at the cost of his life. She sighed as she shook the memory from her head before it made her more depressed then she already was. Surely there had to have been another way to correct time right? It was hopeless though...she knew there was no other way, looking back on it now.

Suddenly a blink of yellow flashed by in the corner of her eyes. Rose looked up and blinked in the direction she saw it.

"_Musta been my imagination,_" Rose thought as she chuckles silently to herself.

Again Rose saw something yellow, this time darting through the woods. She growled to herself as she decided to give chase. As she took off after the yellow blur, she couldn't help but notice how much it looks like a Pikachu. Whoever was playing this trick on her would pay...dearly. Eventually, she made it to a beach...the very same one she first found Zack on and visited everyday since her return from the Hidden Land.

Rose looked all around for who or whatever lead her here, but to no avail. Silently, she paced the beach and combed it for any trace it might have left. After finding none she sighed to herself and shook her head.

"_Great...now I'm hallucinating,_" Rose thought as she stared out over the sea.

Surely she couldn't be going insane...could she? Rose quickly shook this from her head. No...she couldn't be. She's just been thinking too hard...probably just the stress she concluded once she calmed herself. However, it seemed like she was always drawn to this place...like something important was to be had here, besides memories. Feeling tears blur her vision as she gazed out towards the setting sun, the final moments with Zack still fresh in her mind, she decided it was best to leave before she got worse.

Leaving the beach and returning to the wood path, Rose tried to stay as calm as possible. It wouldn't do anyone any good, especially her, if she just broke down in the middle of the path. Making it home before too much longer into the night, she made herself some tea and relaxed. She told herself she needed to get over him and get on with her life...but it seemed like every time she was on the verge of forgetting, something always brought it back. That night she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-(Time Break)-

Time, of course, flows on like a raging river and soon weeks became months. Almost all of the damage from the distorted areas of time had been repaired and, for many, life has returned to normal more or less. The guild finally had the chance to take some time off, since they've been working themselves to the bone to clean up the messes caused by the near-cataclysm. The town returned to its happy bustling self, though many of the displaced Pokemon opting to stay in the town instead of go back to their homes, and it seemed like finally things were looking up.

However...for Rose it seemed abnormal. She just could not forget what happened so long ago. Her journey, though still in the minds of the townsfolk, seemed to die down in popularity and soon people once again regarded her in the same manner one would address a neighbor. This gave her slight peace of mind...it allowed to forget, albeit temporarily, and she made a living working part time for the guild. In her spare time she wove clothing and accessories for others, selling them to the local general store for a pretty penny.

All in all it seemed like a good life but deep down Rose wasn't content. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the times she spent as Team Dynasty. Although offers to join teams came in from all over the guild, because who wouldn't want a legendary hero such as Rose the Skitty on their team, she turned them all down. Nothing could replace the experience with her own team...even if it didn't exist any more, having been disbanded after Zack died.

Rose sighed to herself, just putting the finishing touches on a scarf. It wasn't easy weaving with her paws, but she learned to get around it. Placing the finished product on a rack near the bed, she walked gently towards the window. There was a marvelous view of the ocean, which seemed to sparkle at this time of day with the sun so high. It also seemed to spark memories of her time with Zack, since she realized her feelings for him when she gazed out over this same sight with him and Grovile so long ago. The view is the one thing she didn't like about her home on Sharpedo Cliff, though originally it was the reason she chose it in the first place. Sighing again, she closed the window and turned to make herself something to eat.

It wasn't easy for Rose at all...day in and day out fatigue and pain plagued her body, mostly brought on by mental and emotional stress. Suddenly, she reached for her paw and hissed at the kettle of tea. She had burned herself on it, forgetting that she put it on just a few minutes ago. Though it hurt, it almost seemed to remind her that she was alive...of course she didn't like pain though. Opting to forget about the tea, she decided to grab an apple from the fruit basket and eat it before taking a nap.

The apple was delicious as always, given by Wigglytuff occasionally for completing a particularly tough mission for him. As she tried to get to sleep, her mind decided to play the most evil of tricks on her...finally she drifted off, but not into sweet dreams and instead into a nightmare...

-(Dream Sequence)-

_Zack and Rose just managed to reach the top of the Temporal Tower. It seemed they had little time to install the gears before all hell broke loose...none to spare anyways. Rose ran to the relic in the center to install the Time Gears, the worsening earthquakes making her unsteady. However, it would seem that they're too late. Primal Dialga had awakened and was now coming after them._

_ Rose only had a few seconds to drop the gears and dive out of the way before the attack came. Dodging it, she ran back over to Zack who was sending shock after shock after Dialga, hoping in some way to stun him or at least stall him long enough for her to put in the gears. She tried to find an opening between their attacks...but it was no good._

_ Dialga would give them no quarter. Rose was stuck behind cover a good three meters from the Time Gears while Zack was keeping up his barrage. Neither would give the other ground as they slammed each other with attacks. From time to time, she'd help Zack by throwing her own attacks out or giving him berries to heal him. _

_ A lucky shot from Zack managed to make Dialga reel enough for Rose to advance. She grabbed the gears and ran to the relic. One by one she inserted the gears into their proper places. Dialga however would have none of this, lashing out at her only to be intercepted by Zack._

_ "Hurry! Put in the gears!" Zack called as he shielded Rose with his lightning._

_ "I'm trying!" Rose responded, fitting the third gear in._

_ Rose then was knocked off balance by another quake. Dialga noticed this and launched another attack, only to be knocked over by a Volt Tackle by Zack. She quickly got up and resumed placing the gears. The fourth gear was set in place, but when she went to place the fifth and final gear she hesitated...she knew that if she put this in then Zack would..._

_ "What are you waiting for! PLACE THE GEAR!" Zack screamed out to Rose, "I can't hold him off much longer!"_

_ "I...I..." Rose murmured as her hands shook._

_ "COME ON!" Zack yelled, tired from his constant attacks._

_ "I...I can't!" Rose shouted, tears blurring her vision._

_ "You WHAT!" Zack yelled._

_ "I can't do it! If I do then...then you'll..." Rose said._

_ "Don't worry about me! The world is more importa-" Zack shouted, but was cut off by another earthquake._

_ This one was a big one, knocking all three of them off their feet. Rose dropped the Time Gear and it fell between a fissure that formed in the floor of the tower. She dived for it but not in time...it was gone. That was it...they lost. Now there was no way to correct time. She cursed herself...it was her fault. If she hadn't have hesitated...wait...there was a slight glint in the fissure. The gear was caught in the stone! If she could just retrieve it..._

_ Rose reached for it as far as she could...it was just out of reach. Wait...her tail was longer than her arms...maybe if she...yes! She managed to grip the gear with it...now gently...easy now...YES! She had the gear again! Quickly rising up and dashing towards the relic, she nearly there when suddenly a Roar of Time came out of nowhere...aimed straight at her._

_ There was no warning...no signal that might have told Rose of her approaching doom...but there it was. She couldn't move...only watched in slow motion as it barreled straight for her. She shut her eyes...it was all she could do in the face of death. Suddenly she felt herself being shoved out of the way. Recovering from her tumble, she opened her eyes and looked at where the relic was supposed to be. Instead there was nothing but ruins...and a tiny yellow paw sticking out of the rubble._

_ Immediately Rose felt her heart drop. She rushed over to the rubble and tore into it, stopping occasionally to evade Dialga's attacks. Soon she had unearthed Zack. He was weak...very weak...and his breathing was very shallow. She picked him up and dashed for the exit, tossing the remaining, and now useless, time gear at Dialga as a last ditch detraction. It smacked him dead on in the head, stunning him for a little bit._

_ Making her way down through the tower, minding falling rubble and quakes, Rose eventually made it out with Zack in tow. She ran as far as she could away from the tower, before it finally collapsed. Now no one was safe from Dialga's wrath...they have failed. However, she could care less at the moment. Right now the only thing on her mind was Zack._

_ Zack stirred from his unconscious state and weakly groaned. Rose supported his head with her tail and grabbed him gently with her paws. He reached up to stroke her face while smiling. She grabbed his paw and smiled back, though it seemed false._

_ "Heh...it...seems we failed...didn't we," Zack muttered._

_ "Yes...we did..." Rose said weakly._

_ "Don't look so sad...we tried our best," Zack said with a groan, "it just wasn't...good enough...it seems..."_

_ "No...we were so close...but I botched it all," Rose whimpered, tearing up, "if I hadn't hesitated then mayb-"_

_ Zack cut her off with a finger over her mouth._

_ "Don't blame yourself...even so you recovered," Zack softly said, "it's all Dialga's fault...he destroyed...the relic...not you."_

_ Rose thought hard on what he said...but she still couldn't help but blame herself. If she had been faster...then he wouldn't have even had that chance. Suddenly Zack started coughing, blood slightly splattering her fur and leaking from the corners of his mouth as he settled back down. She became worried at this point...coughing up blood is NEVER a good sign...ever._

_ "We have to get you back home Zack...you're hurt bad," Rose shakily said._

_ "Ugh...don't worry...about me. I'll be...fine," Zack said, trying to get up but failing._

_ "See...you can't even stand on your own..." Rose said, chuckling slightly at his attempts._

_ "It seems you're...right...as always. I sure picked...a good one to fall...in love with," Zack weakly said, coughing a little more._

_ Rose felt the tears drip down her face and onto his fur. Zack had said it...he loved her. Even though she was crying, she couldn't help but wear a smile at this...even if she knew it wouldn't be for much longer._

_ "Hehehe...and it figures that I'd pick a fool like you to love back," Rose said with false cheerfulness._

_ This in turn made Zack smile as well. Once again reaching up, he wiped the tears from her cheek. He finished wiping up the tears and looked her in the eyes..._

_ "There...thats better. Crying...doesn't suit you," Zack grunted, his breathing started to become strained._

_ "Don't talk..." Rose sighed, closing her eyes._

_ "It won't matter...I'm already...dead," Zack said, resigning to his fate._

_ "Don't talk like that either!" Rose scolded._

_ "Hah...well...at any rate I think...I'm just gonna...sleep here," Zack said._

_ "No you will not...you'll sleep with me in my home," Rose softly said, holding back her tears for his sake._

_ "Well damn...at least let...me get a kiss," Zack pleaded weakly._

_ "I guess...I could give you that much," Rose said, mocking stubbornness._

_ Slowly Rose leaned down and pushed her lips against his. Zack weakly returned it, his tongue begging entrance. She allowed him and soon their tongues were dancing around each other. She could taste everything...from what he had for lunch to the blood...everything. They broke after a minute, finally needing air. He placed his paw once again on her face and she took it back into her own._

_ "Now...I can go happy," Zack said._

_ "Please...don't say anything else," Rose said, unable to hold the tears anymore._

_ "Good bye...Rose...my love," Zack managed to squeeze out with his final breath._

_ With that, the light in Zack's eyes left him and his grip went slack in her hands. Rose leaned forwards again and kissed his forehead, using her paw to close his eyes afterwards. Still gripping him, the tears flowed like someone suddenly loosed a waterfall. They wouldn't stop. She blamed herself...he she hadn't have hesitated...if she hadn't...he'd be..._

_ However, Rose didn't have long to mourn. Suddenly, the ruins of Temporal Tower began to glow and then it cast a beam of light into the heavens. After that, a huge wave of energy erupted from the ruins and enveloped the entirety of the Hidden Land. She shut her eyes as the wave engulfed her. It felt like she was being torn apart...and then suddenly nothing..._

_-_(End Dream Sequence)-

Suddenly Rose awoke in a cold sweat. Looking around, she determined she was still in her home on Sharpedo Cliff. She brought a hand to her face. It felt damp to the touch...like someone dumped water on her face and left it to dry. Chuckling, she shook her head. It was all just a nightmare...but all the same Zack was gone and never coming back.

"_I musta been crying in my sleep...again,_" Rose thought as she got up out of bed.

Rose looked out the window. The sun was down beyond the horizon. She sighed...looks like she over shot her nap. It must have been hours since she dozed off...she didn't mean to lose track of time. Had she really been that sleepy? Oh wait, what is today? She looked over to the calender...it was the anniversary of the day Zack died. She slapped herself for forgetting. Quickly she rushed out of the house, after grabbing something from her shelf, and down the forest path...she didn't want to be caught outside at night, in case of rogue Pokemon, but she really didn't have a choice.

Finally reaching the beach, Rose slowed down and panted. She didn't think she had ever ran that fast before, though she didn't care. She didn't want to be late to honor Zack's memory. The moon was just rising out over the water...the sight was truly breathtaking. Sighing once she caught her breath, she took out the item she grabbed from the house. It was a small box containing a small trinket she made to represent a Pikachu and a charm that is supposed to bring luck.

Rose drew the box back with her tail and, with a mighty heave, chucked it as far as she could. It flew a good distance before it finally splashed down into the sea, sinking to the bottom. She breathed deeply before staring out over the water, remembering the good times.

"I hope wherever you are...that you're happy Zack," Rose said.

Now Rose didn't know what was making it happen but for some reason she felt compelled to let her emotions go. She didn't even try to hold back...and before she knew what was happening she had collapsed onto the soft sand, the tears flowing like the tide. Months, perhaps years, of pent up emotion all being unleashed at once. Using all of her might, she pounded the sand underneath her. It was all she could do...

"Its...its not fair..." Rose muttered between sobs, "I helped save the world..."

Again she pounded the sand, harder than ever.

"Then why? Why did you take him away from me!" Rose asked in a yell.

She kept pounding the sand, her paws starting to bleed.

"Zack...he...I loved him...and you took him away," Rose shouted, anger and sadness melding into one, "I want...I want him back! Give him back!"

With one final pound she slumps down onto the sand, now wet with her tears and blood.

"Just...please...give him back..." Rose whimpered at last, sobbing violently.

Meanwhile, Dialga was staring out from the top of his tower. Behind him was the relic with the Time Gears working their magic to stabilize the tower. Normally he'd be watching over the time stream to check for anything unusual but something else had caught his attention this night. It was in the direction of Treasure Town...he had suddenly felt a gigantic wave of sorrow come from it. It was more powerful than he had ever felt before, even throughout his watch on the flow of time, but he had a good idea where exactly it was coming from.

Dialga was in conflict. He knew it was against the rules set forth by Arceus to change the flow of time using his power, but this level of suffering from one person...it was unheard of. Besides...he owed her for saving him. He slowly focused his power...gazing upon the time stream. He went deeper...deeper...beyond what is now. He looked into the future...but even beyond that...going in between the lines. There he found the fragments of a future denied...the one he was saved from. However, there was something unusual...something that would have went unnoticed if he didn't look here specifically.

Giving his thanks silently, Dialga focused on that abnormality. It...it was a soul...a soul floating in nothingness of the fragments. It was a strong one too...and by what it looked like...he recognized it. Smiling, he opened a portal and leaped through. Soon afterwards, he emerged in the limbo that was the dead future. Finding and plucking up the soul, he returned to the time from whence he came.

Once he arrived back in his own time, Dialga used his powers to contact Giratina. He asked that she restore this soul to its original form. She, of course, claimed it was impossible since he died in a way that erased him from existence and that even if it were there was no guarantee that it would work...the soul has to want to be brought back after all. He reminded her who she was talking to...the lord of time. Besides, he also reminded her that she owed him a favor or two.

Giratina sighed...she knew she was gonna regret this but she decided to work with Dialga to restore the soul, not for him though but because she could now feel the despair in the air. However, he had one more call to make. Reaching out once again, he called Palkia to come. Palkia wasn't happy, being called by his brother and rival. Dialga, however, didn't hesitate to bring up the favor owed to him and so Palkia had no choice.

Once all three had converged, they focused their power. Giratina combined her powers with Dialga to restore life to the soul while Palkia made sure it remained stable, as well as teleporting the newly resurrected being where directed. Soon they had finished their work and Dialga declared their debts repaid. After they had left, he turned back to the direction of Treasure Town and smiled...declaring his own debt repaid.

By this time, Rose was exhausted from all the crying, having calmed down considerably. She saw herself in the reflection of the sea and laughed. She looked terrible. Wiping herself off and fixing her fur as best she could, she begrudgingly got up and started her way back towards the path, despite her cut up paw. She paused however...feeling a presence near.

Turning back to the beach, Rose chuckled after rubbing her eyes. Nothing there...she was imagining things again. She was about to turn back again when suddenly a bright yellow light spawned from thin air. It was so brilliant...like a miniature sun, lighting up the night and banishing the darkness. She had to shield her eyes from the intense light. Finally after a minute or two the light subsided and she looked to see where it came from.

At once Rose's eyes widened at what was standing there where the light had been. Right there...was a Pikachu standing with its eyes closed. She couldn't believe her eyes...it had to be some trick...surely. However, that was dashed when he opened his eyes. He looked around quickly and when he spotted her he lit up in a smile.

"Rose..." He said warmly.

Rose's heart sped up and she raced over to him, embracing him in a hug. It...it was him. Somehow she knew it...it was Zack! He returned the hug just as strongly, taking in everything about her. Soon she pushed away from him slightly, smiling wide. She had thought she'd never see him again, and yet here he was...it was like a dream come true.

"I...I thought you were dead," Rose said.

"I was dead..." Zach said calmly.

"But then...how are you here?" Rose asked, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure myself...after I faded from existence, I was floating in darkness," Zack said, thinking back, "I couldn't move...I couldn't see...I couldn't even feel. I was completely numb."

"That still doesn't ans-" Rose said but was cut off.

"I'm getting there," Zack said with a chuckle, "Well anyways, suddenly I saw a light in the distance...I thought it was just an illusion but then I heard crying...your crying. I made my way towards it as fast as I could...not really running but not floating either, just willing myself to it. Then I was surrounded by a bright light. Well...to be more specific it was more like three lights. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here...with you."

"That's good enough for me...I could care less how, all that matters is that you are," Rose said, resting her head on his chest.

They stood there for a good minute until they heard a low growling. Rose laughed for the first time in months. Zack's stomach was the one causing the growling. He merely chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why don't we go back to my home and get you something to eat huh?" Rose said, recovering from her giggle fit.

"Yeah sure...after all, I haven't eaten since I 'died'," Zack joked.

Gradually they made their way back up the forest path from the beach to her home on Sharpedo Bluff, talking and laughing all the way as she filled him in on recent events. Rose had never been so happy before. Zack was likewise as happy, as he never thought he'd never be able to spend time with her ever again. Arriving at her humble abode, she quickly went about fixing him a great meal. It didn't take long and soon it was laid out before him. He wasted no time, devouring the entire assortment of berries and other foods almost instantly. He leaned back and burped quietly, making her laugh some.

"Enjoy your food?" Rose asked smiling.

"I'd like anything you'd make Rose, you know that..." Zack said.

"Oh you...honestly though, how was it?" Rose asked, "It was my first time preparing something like that..."

"It was delicious, better than what I used to have anyways," Zack said, rolling his eyes and smiling innocently.

Rose gave him a little push and he about fell over in the chair he was leaning back in. Zack laughed and got up. Immediately, he picked her up and put her on the table where he proceeded to tickle her. They laughed and played for a good while until finally they tired themselves out. Getting up and staring out the window, she thought about what the future could bring.

Zack walked over and stared at the view with Rose. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the moonlight reflecting off of her eyes. He wanted every bit of this, ever since the day he washed up on the beach. She looked up into his eyes and saw the dreamy look in his eyes. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the bed.

"You know we'll have to tell the guild you've returned right?" Rose said, climbing up into it.

"Yeah I know...but that can wait can't it? We have the night to ourselves...lets just enjoy it," Zack said looking out the window again before closing it.

Zack drew the curtains closed and locked the door for the night. He then turned on a lamp to light the now dark home. Turning back to Rose, he immediately froze. She wasn't asleep...quite the opposite actually. She was using her tail to stroke at her slit, since her paws are too short to. She leaned herself up and looked at him.

"Zack...I love you more than anything...I...I want you," Rose said, panting slightly.

Zack was surprised at this sudden come-on, though it wasn't like he didn't want it either. As she watched her go at herself, he felt his own erection form as his pink member emerged from its sheath. To be honest, this was the first time since inhabiting this body that he'd ever thought about how it worked or thought about exploring it. He reached down and poked it with his paw, each one sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He grabbed it and stroked the underside slowly, feeling the surge take him as a drop of pre soon formed on the tip. He was suddenly brought back by a squeak from her.

"Well...aren't you gonna come to me big boy?" Rose called to him, moving her tail so he could get a good look at her treasure.

Panting from his own ministrations slightly, Zack took in every little detail about it. All in all, it looked much like what you'd expect of a "pussy", no pun intended. However, the way the light made it glisten from her juices drew him over to it. Poking a nose up to it, he gave it a long sniff. Oh man...as a human this wouldn't have done anything at all but now it seemed like it excited him more than ever. He gave it a lick with his short tongue. It tasted sweet...very sweet...like cotton candy.

Rose moaned in time to his licks. She loved every bit of his attention on her, each lick sending waves through her body. Zack soon plunged his tongue into her as far as it would go, trying to lap every bit of her nectar. By some miracle, it seemed to just reach her g-spot which made her moan loudly every time it was brushed. He took that as a good sign and redoubled his efforts on that spot. She was in bliss and didn't want this to end, but she felt her climax approaching with every lick and then some now that he had found her clit with his paw. Soon she nearly screamed at him as she used her tail to hold his head against her, fluids squirting from her opening into his mouth.

Zack swallowed everything he could and lapped up everything he missed. Of course, Rose looked at him with a lusty stare after he was finished. She rolled over and stood up on the bed, inviting him up with her tail. As soon as he got up though, she grabbed him and pushed him up against the headboard.

"You've gave me a good tongue-lashing...now its time for me to return the favor," Rose said, stroking his balls with her fluffy tail.

"Ahh, f-fine..." Zack panted out, gasping and spreading his own legs.

Rose drew back some and made her way to Zack's crotch. His pink cock was practically drooling precum by this time. She gave it a lick all up and down his shaft. This made him gasp out in pleasure, it being extremely sensitive. She loved the taste of his lightly salty pre, which left a slight tingle behind in its wake. Gently, she brought her mouth down over the tip and brought it down over the shaft. He moaned out in pleasure as she did, reaching it to the base and back up, only to go down on it again.

Zack felt it each time she went down and back up, sucking slightly as she retreated. He grunted as he felt the surge of pleasure from each suck. Rose couldn't get enough...each suck seemed to send a squirt of pre onto her tongue which she swallowed readily. She used her own paw to rub on his nuts, gently tickling them and stroking them. Each second he could feel the muscles in his groin tighten, it wouldn't be long now.

Rose could also feel Zack tighten up, her paw feeling the muscles underneath tense up. She decided to increase her efforts, using her tongue and sucking harder than ever. That was all that was needed to push him over the edge. With a mighty groan, he bucked his hips into her face and released his load. She drank up the gooey, salty-sweet concoction as soon as it graced her tongue, its tingle leaving her tongue nearly numb as it descended down her throat to her stomach.

Withdrawing, Rose licked her lips and walked up to Zack's face. She brought him into a kiss and he returned it, their tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths. He could only taste what he figured was the aftermath of his semen on her tongue, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Now he figured it was time for the main event...

Grabbing her, Zack rolled Rose onto her back as he laid on her belly. He lined the tip of his tool with the entrance of her slit. Prodding it a couple of times, he stopped and looked at her.

"You sure this is what you want?" Zack asked her.

"Will you shut up and do it already?" Rose answered, desperate for him to be inside her.

Zack decided that he had best oblige her, slowly entering her. She was tight, but that didn't stop him. What did stop him was encountering a wall of sorts about halfway in. He was about to withdraw, thinking he might have reached the end already, but she used her tail to push him further. With a sudden shove, he bust through her cherry. She yelped in pain and he about panicked, seeing the blood suddenly leak out of her and onto the sheets.

Rose was vigilant though and held him inside. Eventually the pain subsided and she let Zack go, but not too far as to pull out of her completely. Soon he got the hint and thrust back into her. They both felt surges of pleasure rock through them as he pumped himself in and out of her steadily. This was way better than what they had just did...much, MUCH better. Even though the waves it wasn't enough for her.

"Harder! F-faster! Yeah, ah!" Rose ordered between breaths.

Zack said nothing but obliged, increasing his efforts. He didn't stop either, eventually having to reach down and bring Rose into an embrace for leverage as his pelvis did all the work of pounding into her. They were both in absolute heaven. Him because her hole had a mind of its own, squeezing and sucking at his shaft as he thrust into it. Her reason was the way his dick filled her so neatly, his pre squirting into her and making her tingle from the inside out. However, all good things must come to an end eventually and soon their climaxes were upon them.

Zack felt the muscles in his crotch tighten and knew it was almost time, but he wanted to hold out as long as possible...he wanted to make sure she climaxed with him. Rose was in no better shape, her own tunnel beginning to pulse and tighten. He suddenly went all out, slamming into her as hard and fast as he possibly could.

This sent Rose blazing over the edge as she felt possibly the greatest orgasm of her life. It was like an atom bomb, making her scream as her vision exploded with colors and her inner walls clamped and convulsed around his cock, squeezing and milking it for everything. This in turn made it impossible for Zack to hold it back any more and with a loud groan he unleashed his torrents of seed. There was even more this time than when she blew him!

Rose pushed Zack against her with her tail and held him there for dear life. His member just kept pulsing, sending more and more of his creamy mix deep into her womb. Eventually, the shots ended and she allowed him to withdraw his softening meat. He immediately flopped over to the side, breathing heavily and exhausted, and watched as his tool withdrew back into its sheath. She rolled over, leaking slightly, and snuggled up to him.

"So...how do you like being back so far?" Rose asked Zack as they laid there.

"Well...I'll tell ya...I wouldn't have it any other way," Zack said, dozing off.

Rose simply smiled as Zack fell into a sleep. She knew he was from a future that didn't exist, but somehow he was here beside her. From the way he described how he returned she could only conclude one thing...maybe love can span time, even time that doesn't exist. She wrapped her tail around his waist and fell asleep beside him...but not before muttering something.

"Thank you...Dialga."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Argh...finally done. Sure is my not being very motivated lately...maybe my creativity is taking a nosedive. I sure hope not. Anyways, I don't think this was my best work...so yeah, its your call. Now I'm hauling my sleep deprived self off to bed...

Well anyways you know the drill. Read, clean, THEN review! I mean, I'd hate for them keyboards to suddenly fizzle out in the middle of a multiplayer game only to get fragged or something because you can't move. :P


End file.
